Falling For You
by seirensou
Summary: She's a noble and he's a fukutaichou. What will happened if he falls in love with her, when she's engaged with his taichou? Byakuya X OC , Renji X OC Rating may change to M (well.. maybe..)
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this is my first fic so dont be too harsh! A"**_

_**Sorry for grammar error!**_

_**Please R&R and dont forget to leave a comment! ^^v**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Pairing(s) : Byakuya X OC , Renji X OC**_

_**Summary: She's a noble and he's a fukutaichou. What will happened if he fall in love with her, when she's engaged with his taichou?**_

* * *

Renji walks through his division corridor, and he finally arrived in front of his taichou's knocks the door and enter the office, "Taichou, I'd like to report about th-..!".

Renji's speechless as he sees a girl inside his taichou's office, "W-who are you..?!" he asked.

The girl, who was arranging the flowers on the vase at his taichou's table before, turns her head looking straight into Renji's eyes, "Pardon me?" she asked back.

Before Renji could speak a word, his taichou appeared behind him, "She's my fiancé." Byakuya said, expressionless.

Renji's eyes widened, "F-fiance..?!" Renji said in shock.

* * *

**_That's all for the opening! XD_**

**_Is it too.. umm.. weird or somethin?_**

**_If you have any idea just let me know, OK?! :D_**


	2. Chapter 1 : Guard

_**Sorry for grammar error!**_

_**Please R&R and dont forget to leave a comment! ^^v**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Pairing(s) : Byakuya X OC , Renji X OC**_

_**Summary: She's a noble and he's a fukutaichou. What will happened if he fall in love with her, when she's engaged with his taichou?**_

* * *

Renji sighed and look up to the blue sky, then his eyes return to the figure in front of him. _'She looks so fragile, no wonder why Kuchiki-taichou ordered me to guard her.' _Renji tought. "Nee, Renji-san, isn't these flowers beautiful?" the girl suddenly asked him, Renji snapped from his toughts. They're inside the Kuchiki mansion, to be exact, in the garden. Renji take a look at the flowers she's holding from the corner of his eyes, "Yeah.".

[FLASHBACK] "Yukimura, Yukimura Seiren. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said while bowing to Renji, who return it with another bow. "Renji." Byakuya called him, "I want you to assist her until the wedding day. I won't receive a 'no', this is an order." [END OF FLASHBACK]

They're sitting at the outer corridor of the mansion, beside the garden. '_Of course he wanted me to assist her, he got no time for this things.' _Renji tought. He become curious about this _fiance_ thing, then he decided to ask. "So, Seiren-dono. Could you tell me how you met Kuchiki taichou?". She's hestitant for a second, "Well, it's not like we fall in love with each other or sort of things like that. The elders sets up our marriage, since the Kuchiki family need a heir from another noble family, that's what they said." She explains, "And i must obey the elders, wheter i want it or not." She continues with a sad smile appear. The wind is blowing, making her long raven hair floats beautifully with the wind.

She really _is_ a noble. Her reiatsu speaks of honour and elegance, yet it feels so soft; warm; and calm. And she looks absolutely stunning with her silk red sakura petals patterned yukata and a golden sash, which feature her both raven hair and eyes.

Renji stunned because of the scene in front of him, she looks like a goddess. "Eh, its not like i don't like Kuchiki-sama, But..." she said and sighed, "He's nice, but he's still under his late wife's shadow.. Well, i cant do anything about it, right?" she smiles, Renji sweared that he noticed tears in the corner of her eyes. Renji feels like he must do something; or at least say something to cheer her up. Right when he's about to say something, a voice called him.

"Renji? What are you doing here?" asked Rukia as she walk toward them. Seiren gets up from her seat and stands facing Rukia, "Rukia-kun, konnichiwa." She said and bowed to Rukia, "Ah, Seiren-san, konnichiwa." Rukia answers. Noticing they're not alone, Seiren asked Rukia, "Who's that guy behind you?". "Let me introduce myself. I'm Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo. It's nice to meet you." Ichigo said. She give him a smile and introduce herself to Ichigo. Renji looks away from them, from the pair especially, not wanting to know anything about them anymore. It hurt him so bad when they announce their relationship, he's not surprised with it tough, '_They always had been together.'_ He tought at that time, trying to hide his feelings with a sad; sad smile.

Then, a sound wakes him up. "Renji-san? Renji-san?" Seiren called him, she even shake him a bit. "Ano.. Sumimasen." He said when he wakes up, but then he shut up and look to his tangled hand."Where's Rukia and Ichigo?" he asked, "They left few minutes ago, what's wrong?" Seiren asked, Renji shook his head. "Come on! You can trust me." She said with a cheerful smile, trying to pursue him to tell her what's going on in his mind. Renji sighed and surrender to the girl who then clap her hands happily. "I... I felt like my friends are leaving me. They.. Well, nevermind. I know that they will never love me the way i love _them_." He explain. Suddenly Renji felt something on his head, actually Seiren patted him on his head. She smiles towards Renji, who's still sitting. "Don't worry, i love Renji-san the way you are." Her statement make Renji stunned, he's speechless about what he's just heard.

"Seiren." A man's voice suddenly heard, Seiren turns around and find Byakuya standing in front of her, Renji gets up and give Byakuya a bow. Byakuya reach out his hand, "Come here." He said, and Seiren take his hand. "You don't have to follow us. You may leave." Byakuya said before leaving Renji alone at the garden. Even after a few minutes the couple's gone, Renji haven't move a bit from his place before. His toughts keep repeating her statement, _"I love Renji-san the way you are."_. Somehow, his heart skipped a beat.

"This.. can't be.." Renji murmured. "I'm not falling for taichou's wife, am I?"

* * *

**_CLiffhangerrr! haha~_**

**_I'm so sorry for making it too short!  
I'll try making it longer next time!_**

**_Plase R&R also dont forget to comment me if you have any good idea! :D_**

**_SO, until next time, bye! ^^V_**


End file.
